Results of Chemistry
by xX51CherryBlossom15Xx
Summary: Sakura is a good girl but sometimes boys can be a bad influence. It all starts off with a bit of chemistry ans Sasuke has his own experiment to carry out. One-Shot SasuSaku


**Me: Hey Readers Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. I've been so busy!**

**Kakashi: Yeah! Reading to me!**

**Me: No I was not! Perv.**

**Naruto: Okay… what was she reading to you then?**

**Sasuke: -shakes head- you're so stupid Dobe.**

**Naruto: Shut up Teme!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Come on then Sasuke! Fight me!**

**Sasuke: And waste my time? No thanks dropout.**

**Naruto: Hey! And where the hell am I in this?**

**Me: I'll put you in my next story! Promise!**

**Naruto: Yay! Cherry Blossom does not own me in any way! Believe it!**

**Hope you like it!**

**---------**

You know, I'm not the sort of person that would have done this sort of thing. Seriously, I'm normally well behaved, taking notes in class, first student to have my hand up, no absences and I was never late. But recently that changed.

And it is all because of one thing. Well one person really.

A boy. Yeah, how typical.

But not just any boy, it is a boy called Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke to be exact. The stubborn, arrogant, egotistical bastard, that I sort of have become infatuated with. It's the way my name just rolls off his tounge. I could say a lot of crude things about him although, I could say many more good things about him like those gorgeous eyes that I get lost in everytime I look in to them, and his toned abs, Wow! AHEM! Anyway…

Oh! How rude of me I nearly forgot. My name is Sakura Haruno. How to describe myself? Long pink hair that reaches down to near my waist, well a little above. I have green eyes, so I'm the kind of girl that well you know the kind that sticks out like a sore thumb. In a good way! I think.

Well, that's how I came to the Uchiha's interest. How convenient. Sarcasm.

So you're wondering what sort of perdicament I have got my self in to. I'm a straight A student that is a perfect pupil and im sitting next to the arrogant man himself at the moment. And guess where I am.

IN DETENTION!

"I can't believe my luck." I said hotly in a sarcastic tone and looked out of the corner of .

"I know, to be sitting next to _me_." He winked at me. _'God how he has a nice b- I mean how he annoys me.'_ Can you see my problem here.

"Arrogant much?" He glared at me and then smirked. Oh god what have I got myself in to this time. He yanked my stool over so I was shoulder to shoulder with him. The teacher looked up for a second and then brought his attention back to his Icha Icha Paradise book. '_Ewww'_

"You know… you should be more careful what you say to me." He advised me and shot me a smirk.

"Well it's your fault I'm here in the first place!" I cringed thinking back at the memory.

Flashback -------

_We sat down at our desks getting out our equipment for a science experiment. The teacher explained and droned on. It was a boring experiment about chemical reactions._

_I got up and walked over to a space at the back of the classroom, unaware of the praying eyes that were watching me like a hawk. As I was pouring some chlorine in to glass I felt a hand touch my waist. I tilted my head round and realised it was HIM._

"_Sasuke. What do you think your doing?" I gritted through my teeth getting angry at him. His hands started to run up and down my sides, making me shudder. And without knowing it, I poured in another chemical to the glass._

_It started to fizz up. "Conducting my own experiment, it's called chemistry." I gulped, as he ran his lips over my neck. Bloody Hell._

_BANG!_

_There goes my experiment and my dignity. "Haruno! Uchiha! Detention!"_

"_Nooooo!"_

_Blank stare_

_Glare. Death Glare_

_Smirk_

_Glare_

_Smirk_

_Whyyyyyy! Why me?!_

_End Flashback ------_

"Maybe you should have been concentrating more on what you were doing than what was happening around you." He chuckled.

'Ohhhh! How dare he! It was his fault, trying to pin the blame on me.'

"I was trying until you had to do th-that… thing." I blushed slightly and his lip twitched.

I shot him a death glare but he just blinked it off to say '_as if'_ and then he smirked, again.

"Did you not like 'it' then?" His hand found it's way to my leg. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I shivered. "Something the matter, Sakura-_chan_? His hand slid up a little more of my leg and he squeezed my thigh.

"What are you doing? Stop it." I squeaked.

He smirked. '_How many times can this boy smirk in one day jeez it's starting to tick me off'_ I thought. Sasuke leaned over and whispered in my ear. I blushed again this time matching my hair.

"I am merely finishing my experiment." I raised her eyebrow as if to question what he meant. "You should know that all experiments should have more than one set of results. It's only a fair test."

And with that said he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips fully against mine. My emerald eyes widened and I tried to protest but then I gave up and leaned in to the kiss and put in just as much as passion and effort as he did and I melted in to his embrace.

I wrapped her arms around his neck while Sasuke pulled me closer to himself.

When we pulled apart, Sasuke spoke, "See I got my reaction and the result was _chemistry_." He licked his lips and looked at me with hungry eyes.

"Well here's another reaction!" I shoutedand I kicked him in the balls.

"It's only _fair._" I kissed him firmly on the lips and walked out of the classroom ignoring the teachers shouts.

By this time Sasuke was seeing stars. _'She soooo wants me!'_

----------------- End ------------------------

**Me: Well that's it. I finished it Woop! By the way it is a one shot **

**Sasuke: What did I do!?**

**Sakura: A lot of things! Perv! **

**Naruto: Hahahahaha! Teme got owned by Sakura Chan!**

**Sasuke: DOBE!!!**

**Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! **

**Sakura: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
